


A New Protector

by needles



Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [25]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles
Summary: Bokuto is very protective of his partner, but it seems as though he has competition this time...
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116251
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	A New Protector

“So where did you find him Keiji?” Yukie asked her best friend.

“On the internet, then arranged a meeting.”

“And it went well I presume?”

“Very well, it was love at first sight.” Keiji sighed.

“Really? He sounds gorgeous I must admit. Big brown eyes and long golden hair.”

“Yeah it’s really soft and silky, slightly curly. I just can’t stop running my fingers through it.”

“So where’s he sleeping?”

“My bed of course Yukie, where else? He’s there to protect me after all.”

“Cosy.”

“Mm he’s lovely and warm to cuddle up to at night.”

“So has Bokuto met Samson yet?”

“Not yet, but I’m sure they’ll be best friends.”

There was a snort from just outside his office door.

“Stop eavesdropping Bokuto san, I know you’re out there.”

He leaned on the doorframe. “Samson eh? What sort of a name is that?”

“It has a long reputable history dating back to the Bible, as I’m sure you are aware Bokuto san.”

“Sounds like a right wimp.” 

Yukie snickered and decided to beat a hasty retreat with her hand clamped firmly across her mouth.

“Samson is a perfectly healthy male in the prime of life,” Keiji declared.

“I really don’t see why you needed another bodyguard; you already have me?.

“And you will be absent for the next two weeks on a training course. After our last case I’m not taking any chances.”

“What’s the rest of his name?”

“Bokuto san there is no need to check him out; I’ve already had him vetted.”

“Really? I can hardly wait to meet this Mr Perfect.”

“You can, I’m about to go home, you can give me a lift and I’ll introduce you.”

“He’s at your apartment?”

“Of course, he lives there after all.”

“Do you really think that’s wise Akaashi, taking in a stray like that?”

“He’s not a stray, he’s very well bred.”

“Really, the guy must be a bit desperate advertising on the net then?”

“Sometimes Bokuto san you are a complete Neanderthal.”

The rest of the drive was silent with Bokuto mulling over various ways to get rid of Samson and make it look like an accident.

Keiji led the way up to his apartment and unlocked the door; he waved his hand. “In you go Bokuto san, say hello to Samson.”

He frowned and stepped inside, only to be bowled over by a large hairy creature that began licking his face in frantic delight.

Keiji giggled at him as he lay on the floor squirming to avoid the hot tongue. “I told you he’d like you Bokuto san.”

Bokuto finally managed to escape the clutches of the over-amorous Golden Retriever and haul himself to his feet, heading to the bathroom to wash the doggy drool from his face. “Akaashi, you did that deliberately didn’t you?”

“Did what Bokuto san?” Keiji asked innocently, watching from the doorway.

“Let me think he was your new boyfriend.”

Keiji had the grace to look a little shamefaced. “I’m sorry Bokuto san but it was just too tempting, you just get so jealous I couldn’t resist.”

“I’m not jealous Akaashi.”

“Then you are an excellent actor. Of course you have no reason to be jealous.”

“No? I’ve been replaced as your protector by a bundle of fur.”

Keiji stepped towards him and stroked his crooked tie straight. “You could never be replaced Bokuto san, ever.”

He cupped his elbows. “Never Akaashi?”

Keiji shook his head. “Never, Bokuto san.”

Bokuto slid his hands up Keiji’s arms pulling him closer and bent his head. Over Keiji’s shoulder a movement caught his eye. Samson was watching from the doorway his head tilted and his tongue lolling from the grinning rictus of his mouth.

“Just a second Akaashi.” Bokuto reached forward and swung the door closed.

“What was that for Bokuto san?”

“He’s far too young to start sex-ed Akaashi,” he replied, pulling him hard against his body and kissing him soundly.


End file.
